Lionheart
by Mad-Ravenclaw
Summary: [...]Parece um papel em atrito com a minha pele, então eu o puxo e vejo um grande bilhete dobrado. Tentei segurar as lágrimas, com o coração apertando e o estômago revirando; mas não consigo. Eu simplesmente não sabia como reagir. Então eu abri o bilhete. ... Future!Leo e Reyna Referências à King and Lionheart do Of Monsters and Men


A grande casa em que vivo agora parecia parada no tempo. Como se estivesse tudo num preto e branco infinito e nostálgico, esquecido pelos deuses e pelos homens. Não tenho mais meus filhos e netos para trazer alegria, todos já cresceram, e estou totalmente sem vida. Mas principalmente, sem Leo.

Eu estou velha e cansada. Magra e com poucos anos de sobra. Talvez mais em espírito do que em corpo. Mas isso não importa mais, logo eu também vou ter de morrer. E vê-lo de novo.

Leo..._ Ver Leo._

Quantas vezes isso me passa pela cabeça ao longo do dia, enquanto guardo suas antigas roupas para me desfazer delas. Reviro os bolsos, fecho zíperes e botões, dobro todas as camisas e separo os suspensórios. Apenas seu cinto de ferramentas está em cima da cômoda, aberto e exalando suas memórias. É como se ele ainda estivesse aqui, em cada pedaço dessa casa, em cada passo e cada lufada de ar.

Toco de leve o cinto, depois colocando os fios de meu cabelo branco atrás da orelha. Somente ele poderia tirar algo de lá, mas Leo sempre me fazia tentar, por algum motivo que eu não entendia. Mesmo ele dizendo que agora aquilo poderia ser meu. Ele sempre sorria quando brincava que agora até partes que não deveriam ser ditas eram minhas também.

Não há idade que nos mude, porque ele sempre iria ter o mesmo sorriso perverso que despertaria o pior em mim. Ou o melhor. Juro por Bellona, até hoje eu não sei.

Abri um dos bolsos com facilidade, e coloquei a mão ali dentro. Nada, como sempre. Mas, antes que eu a retire de lá, sinto alguma coisa a tocando.

Eu entendi. Ele sempre quis que eu tirasse algo.

Parece um papel em atrito com a minha pele, então eu o puxo e vejo um grande bilhete dobrado. Tentei segurar as lágrimas, com o coração apertando e o estômago revirando; mas não consigo. Eu simplesmente não sabia como reagir.

Então eu abri o bilhete.

A caligrafia era a mesma que ele sempre teve, alinhada e largada ao mesmo tempo, como se escrever fosse algo natural para suas mãos habilidosas. Perco o ar quando começo a lê-la.

"Hola,_ Reina!_

Saudações _del viejo loco, _como meu _bisabuelo_ dizia! Não pense nessa carta como uma daquelas coisas melosas que Tyson costumava mandar para Ella. Sabe, aquilo pode ser bem doce de vez em quando (por mais que nada possa ser mais doce que você,_dulzura_).

Estou (_ay_, é difícil pensar em dizer _estava_) agora na nossa porta da frente, sentado de qualquer jeito segurando um papel e uma caneta - e que _mierda_, ela está falhando! - para escrever enquanto você está provavelmente ensinando alguns de nossos netos em como vencer de Esperanza no xadrez. Ela é mesmo boa. Mas não tanto quanto você, eu acho. Nessa cidade, eles deveriam ser avisados que nenhum Valdez foge do perigo. _Temos uma atração natural por ele_. Além de que nosso fogo nunca se apaga, se é que me entende. Já mencionei o quanto fica legal o seu nome com o meu? Reyna e Leo Valdez. Me conhece melhor que ninguém, _Reina_, nunca vou parar de me gabar disso. Eu derreti a Rainha do Gelo! Que milagre! Pelo menos para uma coisa serviu esse poder idiota.

Opa, chegou aqui uma garotinha de olhos assassinos que eu conheço bem. E ela está tentando roubar minha caneta, mas eu não vou deixar, porque tenho que escrever essa carta antes eu eu bata as luvas de metalúrgica. Mas ah, o sorriso dela é tão bonito que eu não resisti e tive que pegar alguma coisa do meu cinto para distrair ela.

Ela tem o seu sorriso, sabia?

E eu me toquei que eu agora não faço mais as pessoas sorrirem só para eu sorrir. Eu faço para você sorrir. Não negue, Rainha do Gelo, você ama. Todas as garotas amam o Leo.

Não leve a mal o meu esnobismo, você sabe que eu não queria ser assim. Na verdade, eu queria ser um homem bom. Mas Nova Roma já está cheia de homens bons, então eu procuro ser sempre um homem melhor. O melhor piadista, o melhor em cantadas... Eu bem poderia ser um rei, não é? Com minha coroa de ferro e cetro de chave inglesa. Até nossos nomes se encaixam. Reyna, Rainha. Leo, Rei. Mas eu não serviria de pretor, meu negócio é com as máquinas. Eu prefiro um motor a uma espada. Eu gosto de liderança, eu só não sei lidar. Você também, pelo visto. Mas você mantêm sua cabeça erguida e segue em frente, reina. E é nisso que eu admiro mais.

Claro, fora a sua total queda por bad boys com lava como sangue.

Ah, não esqueça o quanto eu já te pedi em casamento. Acho que foram tantas vezes que até Piper enjoou da minha voz. E ela ainda me forçou a ficar calado com seu charme. Não adiantou muito, não é? Eu escrevi com canetinha na toga do Octavian até você dizer sim (ou ele ameaçar cortar minha cabeça fora). _'Façam suas apostas_!' Se lembra disto? Foi o que eu gritei quando você disse que estava grávida. Eu queria menina, mas você queria menino. Nunca concordamos mesmo. Mas nos encaixamos, no entanto. Só acho. Se não, acho que não estaríamos aqui agora.

Mas chegamos ao ponto principal, o por que de estar escrevendo isso. É clichê, eu sei, mas você também sabe que esse é o meu forte. Queria que, se eu morrer antes, pudesse trocar de lugar com você. Aí você pensa: ele está se achando e me querendo morta? Sim, eu estou. Porque eu não queria que você sofresse tanto, porque eu sei que você vai. Só queria poder ficar aí, no seu lugar, tentando tirar um pedaço de papel do meu cinto ao invés de estar morto. O outro lado é mais tranquilo, sem tanta dor ou sofrimento. Queria tirar tudo isso de você e passar para mim.

Eu já aguentei muito, e posso aguentar mais.

Você me falou uma vez que eu tinha esse poder do fogo por algum motivo. Você disse que porque somente eu conseguiria suportar viver com ele. Eu não conseguia entender na época, pois tudo à minha volta parecia querer explodir, inclusive eu mesmo. Mas você justificou, me falava que acreditava em mim. '_Porque você tem um coração de leão, Leo'._ E eu só pensava que era mais um filho de Hefesto qualquer. E você me respondeu, afagando meu cabelo. '_Sabe uma coisa boa dos filhos de Hefesto? Eles transformam o que é ruim em bom de novo. Consertam o que está quebrado. E é isso que você faz.'_

E só não conseguia acreditar, mas você me fez crer que eu fazia tudo ficar bem com um sorriso no rosto. Que eu poderia ser o único a aguentar o peso do poder sobre as costas por conta do meu coração de leão.

Eu acredito agora, Reyna. Eu acredito.

Vou enxugar as lágrimas, sorrir do jeito que você gosta e entrar para ver Esperanza finalmente te vencer no xadrez. Por quê? Porque nós continuamos os mesmos.

Você é minha rainha e eu sou seu coração de leão.

_Te amo y te quiero,_

Seu Material Quente.

P.S: Alguns anos atrás eu disse que Festus foi a melhor coisa que tinha consertado. Eu estava errado.

Foi você."

Caio de joelhos no chão. Não sei se porque estou morrendo ou porque estou chorando, mas minha mão esquerda com a aliança dourada está apoiada na velha cômoda. Meus dedos batem contra a madeira num ritmo que Leo me ensinou para código morse.

Eles dizem uma única mensagem.

_Eu te amo._


End file.
